Second Chances: Saving Simons
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a raging fire traps Rick and A.J. Simon in the hills above the ranch, the next generation of Simons risk everything to save them. Dedicated to the Simon & Simon Group at Yahoo and Beth T and MB.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Saving Simons

When Rick and A.J. are trapped during a forest fire in the hills above Window Rock, the next generation of Simons risk everything to save them.

(This is a work of fiction. All characters (except original characters to this story) are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

"All right, what set you guys off this time?"

Rick Simon stared down three sets of eyes, as he took in a familiar sight.

Lala Simon was rumpled and her jean shirt was torn, but her look was defiant. Next to her was Petey Simon, a dark bruise forming under his left eye, and his t-shirt soaked with punch. The Simon who was the worse for wear was their cousin Robin, who sported a bloody lip and nose, and the threat of tears in his eyes.

To their credit, none of the younger Simons pointed fingers. Remaining silent, the three teenagers met Rick's gaze with a set look. Until he cleared his throat….

"All right, I guess this means I have to leave your Grandmother, and your Auntie and run you all home," he remarked, looking pointedly at Robin.

That broke the logjam.

"No, Grandpa….you don't have to do that…" Petey began, then Robin interrupted him.

"It was my fault, Uncle Rick….please don't tell Dad…"

"No, Grandpa, I'm the oldest, I should have stopped it." Lala finished, glaring at the two boys.

"Does this have anything to do with fighting over your Grandmother's computer? 'Cause if it does, I'm going to ban any of you from using it." Rick told them firmly, then saw the face Lala made.

"Well?"

"Yes, Grandpa, I was using Grandma's computer for some homework, and Petey started saying I was hogging it, then Robin complained and they started pushing each other…." She confessed reluctantly.

"And Lala just tried to stop us, and I accidentally knocked her down…but Grandpa, she really fights well." Petey added brightly, bringing a smile to his cousin's face.

"Who really fights well….oh no!" Laurie limped into the living room, and saw her two grandchildren and nephew's disheveled appearance.

"Sweetheart, they're okay, we're just having a little talk, so go back to bed and I'll bring you your lunch." Rick explained hurriedly, wanting to hustle her back to their room.

"Little talk? I don't think so…." Laurie sat wearily down in her chair, then beckoned the three teenagers to her. Now Robin's remorse broke through.

"I'm really sorry, Auntie….We didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not, honey….just sad that you three seem to set each other off…" Laurie told them, indicating the sofa next to her. Immediately, Lala took a place next to her, followed by Robin and Petey. "Rick, can you go get a couple of wet washcloths?" winking at Rick. He dropped his worried look and smiled.

"All right, darlin'."

"Grandma, don't be sad…I'm sorry they were fighting….They won't do it again." Lala started, feeling bad. Laurie just shook her head as Robin added, "and I promise to share with Petey…"

"That's good….except we need to figure out why you three haven't been getting along. You're cousins…and while it's okay to disagree once in a while, it's not right to come to blows about things. Now Petey, was that fair to pick on your sister?" she asked, looking him in the eye. Slowly he shook his head.

"No, but she was using your computer for over an hour…and I wanted to see if my teacher had posted my science grade."

"And you, Robin…did Lala ask you to get involved?" Again he shook his head.

"No…but I had called dibs on the computer after Lala was done…..so I told Petey to stop bothering her."

"Okay….so you were defending your place in a one person line, is that it?" Laurie figured she guessed correctly, as her nephew turned red with shame.

"Yes…" he mumbled. Laurie wanted to ask him to repeat himself, but she decided he was embarrassed enough. "All right, now Robin..what did your Mom and Dad say about fighting?"

"Not to…but …" he began, only for Rick to come back into the living room. Handing Laurie one wet cloth and shooing Robin over to her, he gave the other one to Petey, who sheepishly cleaned his face and hands.

"No buts about it, Rob….you and Petey…are to count to 20 next time…before you so much as say a bad word….capice?" he said firmly.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Yes, Uncle Rick." The two boys answered, then Laurie looked at Lala.

"And you, honey….next time set a time and let your brother and cousin know that you will use the computer for so much time….after all, I might want to use it." She added.

"I promise, Grandma….whoops, it's time we went home and I started dinner." Lala replied, getting up then leaning over for a hug from Laurie.

"That's my girl…and you too, you rascal" she giggled, embracing Petey.

"All right, enough mush…" Rick teased, then shooed Lala and Petey out of the living room. As they left, A.J. pulled into the drive, and Robin turned a pleading eye toward his uncle.

"Please, Uncle Rick…don't tell Dad what we were doing."

Sighing, Rick fixed a stern look at his nephew. "And how are you going to explain your face?"

"Uh…." Robin didn't have a comeback for that…so when A.J. came in to say hi, he took one look at his son, then shook his head.

"Don't tell me, Rick….Sis, what was it this time?"

"Somebody stood up to their cousin ….but he'll have a better reason next time, won't you Robin." Laurie remarked. Nodding anxiously at his father, Robin breathed a sigh of relief as A.J. stared at him, then let out a deep breath..

"You won't fight your cousins again, right?" His youngest son nodded again, and A.J. smiled.

"Okay, Rob…I'll hold you to that.." Looking over at Rick, he added, "Seems Ricky's not the only one to take after their uncle."

At that Rick and Laurie started laughing. "Oh, now that's funny, A.J…." Laurie wheezed after a while, and both brothers grinned at her.

"I'm glad you think so, Sis…speaking of which, how's your back feeling?" A.J. finally asked, wiping his eyes.

"Much better, little brother….it's all this humidity…." She replied, leaning against Rick.

"Well, humidity or not-she's not going anywhere until Rudy comes back on Saturday…."  
Rick answered, belaying his sudden seriousness with a kiss. Laurie sought to put the brother's worry at rest.

"Rick, it's only a little achy, I'm sure it's just the arthritis…." She explained, then stood up without help when A.J. glanced at the clock. "Oh, oh, come on, boxer boy..time to pick your Grandmother up from bridge…I'll be back with the kids tomorrow, guys, can I bring you some sandwiches and a salad?"

"Sure, wouldn't say no…" Rick smiled as Laurie added, "and I promise a nice dessert."

"Just make "Buttons and Bows"…that's all I ask." A.J. replied, then hugged them both goodbye. As he and Robin drove away, Laurie waited for Rick to close the door, then said, "Rick….please don't worry….I'm going to be all right…."

"I can't help it, darlin'….I can't stand to watch you in pain…" he responded, putting his arm around her. "Plus, with helping Ramona with her class and all….I'm afraid if it's a disk going out, you might have to have surgery again."

"I know, love…." Laurie leaned against him. "But the pain isn't bad now….I'll just be careful when Ramona and I practice. Now…what are you and A.J. working on?"

"Not really working, sweetheart…Rob says with the dryness of the brush around the old ordinance caves, all it would take would be some careless camper or lightening storm, and the whole valley would go up." Rick explained. Nonchalantly he continued talking as he walked her back to their room.

"With the new mapping system Rob has on his computer, he's been able to pin-point the bad spots, and A.J. and I are helping him chart them then check to see who's responsible for clearing the area."

"Oh boy…I bet most of the spots turn out to be military ownership"…Laurie surmised, then realized she was back in their room.

"Rick! Come on…I said I was all right." She protested, then surrendered as Rick sat down on the bed then pulled her into his arms.

"I know…darlin…but please let me take care of you….."

"All right…but not one word to the kids…" Laurie surrendered to his embrace, then giggled as Rick promised, "My lips are sealed."

"You mean, like this…" she met his mouth with hers, until both were breathless.

"No..more like this…" he whispered, kissing her passionately. Finally releasing her lips, he grinned as she murmured, "We'll have to share secrets more often, love. Now do you want to help me make the cookies?"

"Later, I want to take advantage in having you all to myself." He answered. Just then the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dang." Rick growled, then leaned over his wife and snatched up the extension.

"Simon residence."

"Sorry, Rick, but can you and A.J. come early to the Center tomorrow?" Rick smiled sheepishly as he recognized Chief Rob's voice. Laurie giggled as Rob added, "I know it's late notice, but we just got a bad wind report and I want to check out those last two hillsides…."

"Sure, Rob….A.J. was coming at lunch time, but I can see if he'd bring the kids up after breakfast." Rick responded, as Laurie nodded.

"Thanks…and bring Light with you….I bet a good soak in the salt pools would help her back." Rick's face brightened with that suggestion.

"Yeah, I bet it would…but A.J.'s bringing Robin and Melly as Linda's with Rudy in Ojai…. Maybe when they get home." Rick added, his spirits dampened..

"Sure, just remind me and I'll set it up." The tribal chief promised, then said goodbye and hung up. Laurie waited until Rick put the extension down, then asked, "What is it, darling? Is everything all right with Rob?"

"Yes, sweetheart, but Rob reminded me how the spa pools always help you….He suggested you coming with A.J. and I tomorrow, but with the kids coming…" Rick stopped when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Rick….I'm all right, love…it just hurts to see you worry….please don't." she asked, burying her face in his shirt.

"All right, but I mean it, I want you to take it easy tomorrow while A.J. and I are in the hills, promise?" Rick lifted her face and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise, darling…but you and A.J. be very careful…no snakes or falling off boulders or spraining something…."

"It's a deal, sweetheart…now, how about sharing more …" he started, then found Laurie's lips already on his.

"Mind reader…" he murmured, returning her kisses.

The next day dawned hot and dry, and Laurie insisted on fixing breakfast, seemingly less stiff. Relieved, Rick let her prepare everything but carried all the dishes into the dining room and set the table.

"Now this I like…." She smiled, as he seated her, then went to answer the door when A.J. knocked.

"Oh boy, just in time…." The younger Simon beamed, then stepped aside as Robin and Melly ran in and hugged Rick.

"There's my fun bunch…breakfast is ready, so go wash up." He grinned, then took the lunch hamper A.J. was lugging.

"I'll put a couple of these into a bag for us."

"Already did, Rick…" A.J. opened the basket to show two brown bags. Continuing into the dining room, he stopped to greet Laurie, who was busy listening to Melly chatter about how hot it was outside.

"And Buster won't go to his doggie house, even he's too hot." At that Robin chimed in.

"Of course, he's a smart dog, just like…"

As if on cue, a black streak came tearing in through the kitchen, then jumped into Robin's arms.

"There's Jacky…good old dog!" the teenager said. Laurie laughed. "He's not that old, but he is smart. Robin, put him down for a moment.. Jacky, show what Daddy taught you. Say hi!"

"Yip, yip!" the little dog barked, then raised his right paw. Melly and Robin burst into giggles, then Rick added, "Tell the kids who's the smartest dog!"

"YIP!" Jack barked again, then raised both paws up, as if begging. Pulling a biscuit cookie from the plate on the table, Laurie rewarded him, and immediately he leapt into her lap and licked her cheek.

"You're welcome, Jacky…now go lay down…" Jumping out of her lap, Jacky curled up in a corner and watched as the guests sat down.

Impressed at how the little dog stayed put while they ate breakfast, A.J. shook his head when Melly begged to give Jack some of her eggs.

"No, honey, that would undo all your Uncle's training. Don't you think your mom would like Buster to be as well behaved, so he could stay inside at meals?"

"Yesss, but he looks hungry…" Melly said stubbornly. Rick saw the unhappy look on her face and added, "He's had a very healthy breakfast, Melly. But when you're done, you can put your egg whites in his dish. No bread though, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Uncle Rick." She beamed. A.J. rolled his eyes.

"Rick, you're a softy……"

"Takes one to know one." He ragged. At that Robin and Melly laughed, then finished their breakfast. Immediately Jack raised his head expectantly.

"See, he knows it's okay now, doesn't he, Dad?" Robin grinned. Now it was Laurie's turn to laugh as A.J. groaned.

"Okay, Jacky, make me look bad. You can give him your eggs kids."

Jumping up from the table, Melly and Robin went into the kitchen and filled the little dog's food dish, then stood out of the way as Jack ran in and started eating.

"That's a good dog…Rob, we have to teach Buster that…" Melly announced. Just then the phone rang, and snatching it up, Rick found Chief Rob on the line.

"Morning, pal….can you and A.J. come on up..looks like there's a red flag alert with this dry heat."

"Sure, Rob..be there in 10 minutes." Rick replied. Hanging up, he opened the fridge to pull out their lunches as A.J. reminded Robin and Melly, "You help your Auntie around the house, but no going outside in this heat, okay?"

"Sure, Dad….Auntie, you're not making Jacky go out, are you?" Melly asked, worried, then relaxed as Laurie shook her head.

"No, honey, just long enough for him to do his business, then he stays inside until it cools off. Speaking of which, would you and Robin like to give him a bath this afternoon?"

Rick was in the middle of grabbing up his car keys as she spoke, and he relaxed inwardly, knowing she wouldn't have to try to lift Jack or keep bending over.

"Sure, Auntie..we'd all cool down then!" Robin smiled. A.J. picked up their brown bags as he said, "Thanks, son…that would be a big help. Now your uncle and I will be home before dark, so you can help your Aunt plan dinner."

As the younger Simons went to the kitchen to look at what they could have, Laurie linked arms with her brother-in-law and walked him and Rick to the front door.

"I already read your brother the riot act, so you're next, A.J….You be careful and don't come home with a snake bite or a sprained ankle or any other injuries…"

"Yes, Sis….we'll be back before sundown." A.J. laughed, then went out the door as Rick embraced his wife.

"You be good too, okay, Laurie?"

"I will, love, just keep cool, and come back in one piece." She replied, kissing him.

Returning her affections, Rick reluctantly released her, then followed his brother into the already hot day.

As they climbed into Rick's truck, A.J. snickered as the lipstick marks on his face.

"Gee, you'd think you were going away for a couple of days…."

"Oh, yeah, like Linda didn't give you a mark or two…" Rick replied smartly, making A.J. blush. "I see a hickey ….."

"Okay, okay …..just drive …"

Within minutes they were parking behind the Cultural Center, where Chief Rob waited for them, map and cold bottles of water in hand.

"Let me have your lunches, I've got a cooler for you…" he grinned, as Rick let out a groan at the heat radiating from the parking lot surface.

"Thanks, Rob….boy, this is a scorcher."

"Nah…it's a dry heat!" the Chief replied brightly, then burst into laughter as A.J. shook his head.

"That's terrible…I'm going to blame that on the heat!"

Just then their grins faded as Rob spotted something flashing behind the Simons.

"Oh, oh…" he said, then whipped out a small pair of field glasses and stared at the hills behind them.

"What is it?" Rick turned around, then peered through the heat waves at the dry vegetation covering the foothills.

"There's a couple of people up near Switchback Trail….must have something metallic with them…let me get my keys.." Rob started, then his radio beeped.

"Chief Rob here…"

Rick frowned as he took Rob's binoculars from his hand, then focused on the slopes leading to the top of Silver Canyon.

"Wait a minute, isn't there a couple of old ordinance bunkers up there?" A.J. asked, catching Rick's attention. Suddenly Rob ended his conversation with a growled, "I'll be right in.."

"What is it, pal?" Rick asked. Rob scowled as he replied, "More lawyer stuff about the Masterson McNeil foundation…I have to sign off on not suing them for what those crooks Lockwood or Maxwill did…and in turn we keep the $80,000 that McNeil donated."

"Well, why don't we head up to Switchback Trail and you meet us there…" Rick suggested. Rob nodded.

"Yes, that way we can find out who's near the old military sites…legally they're trespassing. Don't try to take'em by yourselves, guys." Rob warned. "Call Robbie and I, we'll be right up there."

"Okay, but ten to one they're just amateurs.." Rick grumped, fanning himself. A.J. laughed as they climbed back into the pickup truck.

"You're just imagining it's hot…."

"Watch it, little brother, or you'll find yourself walking home…." Rick shot back, trying not to smile.

Taking a short cut by driving along the back of Lost Valley, Rick turned up the aptly named Switchback Trail, which turned from two paved lanes then doubled back onto itself and ended in a dirt road. Beyond that point was undriveable, so the brothers stuffed the cold water bottles in two backpacks and parked the truck under some trees. Just beyond Horseshoe Falls, the foliage was brown and dry, and A.J started to say, "This is a fire waiting to…"

"Quiet…I hear something.." Rick interrupted him, then quietly went through the brush toward a weed-covered cave cut into the hillside.

"Nothing here….I bet the head honcho already searched inside…." A raspy voice caught his attention, and the two Simons hid behind some rocks as a thin built man came out of the shallow indentation in the hillside. Dressed in military camouflage., he sounded defeated.

"Yeah, nothing inside but these leftover thing-a-ma-jigs." A second man in his thirties, sporting camping attire, exited the cave holding two round objects.

"You fool…those are grenades!" The first man shouted. Alarmed, Rick jumped up and ran towards the two men. The younger man yelped as Rick called out, "Put them down and back away….if they're live…."

"What the…" A.J. saw the second camper whirl around, then drop the box.

"Everyone back up!" Rick ordered, then both trespassers stared at him.

"That's Simon's father…we're in trouble!" The older man said, then he pushed A.J. out of the way and raced down the trail. Panicking, the younger man stumbled over the box holding the grenades, overturning it in the process. As the two bombs rolled out of the cardboard carrier, Rick and A.J. backed up until they were inside the cave.

Watching the grenades bounce down the hill, A.J. murmured, "Do you think they might be …"

Suddenly the bombs hit a bump, and there was a loud explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

"I already signed all those papers…so check your files…then call me. Is that understood?" Chief Rob not so politely said into the phone. Disconnecting, he managed a grin when Robbie Simon stuck his head in the door.

"Hey, Rob…are Pop and Uncle A.J. still around?"

"They're up at Switchback Trail, should be ready to come back about now….we thought we saw a couple of trespassers up at the top of the trail. Let me check with them to see if…" the tribal chief began, then a loud "Boom" stopped him in mid-sentence.

"What the…" Rob got up from his seat, then went to the back window of his office, only to let out a swear word as a plume of smoke appeared at the top of Horseshoe Falls.

"Rob…don't tell me…is that where Pop and Uncle A.J. are?" Robbie asked, peering over the older man's shoulder.

"Yes….call in the fire and get the engine companies from Silver Rock and Window Rock…hurry." The chief replied, already heading out the door.

Stopping next to his jeep, he hit his transmitter button. "Rick, A.J….can you hear me?"

The crackle of static covered a faint voice, and furiously Rob twisted his receiver control.

"Rick? A.J….can you hear me? Are you two all right?"

Choking on a cloud of dust, A.J. sat up slowly, dizziness making his head go around. Once his equilibrium settled, he looked around, realizing he hadn't heard his brother once. As his senses returned, he realized they were in what had been the lip of one of the World War II bunkers.

"Rick!" he called out, softly at first, then fear took over and he frantically yelled,

"Rick?…..Come on, tell me where you are…."

There was silence, then the younger Simon heard a faint voice. For a moment he didn't recognize it, then he realized it was his nephew.

"Pop? Uncle A.J? Are you okay?"

Suddenly a moan sounded from nearby, and A.J. used the light from his watch to illuminate the area around him. After several minutes, he managed to shine the small beam on his brother, half-buried in rocks and dirt.

"Rick…..Rick….wake up….we have to get out of here!" he urged. Heedless of the pain in his head, A.J. pawed at the debris covering Rick's body. At first he was able to free first his arms, then the top half of his legs. Unfortunately several large rocks were wedged so as to pin him against the ground.

"Rick…please, I need your help." A.J. pleaded, then Rick suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hell, A.J….not so loud….."

"Rick!" A.J. started to hug his brother, but held back as he saw Rick wincing.

"A.J., I can't move my legs….what happened….oh.." Full awareness came to him, and he slowly sat up, gazing at A.J..

"You're bleeding."

"I got a headache, but I'm okay….. do your legs hurt?"

"No, it's weird, they don't hurt, I just..shine your light over here, A.J." Rick told him, then swore as he got a better look at what was holding him down.

"Damn….no way we can get one off without the others crushing my right leg….You're going to have to go for help, little brother."

Just then a faint noise caught both Simons, and Rick saw that although the crystal of his watch was cracked, a red light was on. Immediately he hit send.

"Rob? Robbie? Can you hear me?"

"Rick, A.J….where are you?" Through the crackling static, Chief Rob's voice was faint.

"We're in one of the old bunkers, two yahoos were up here and one of them found two grenades. When the guy dropped the box with the grenades, they rolled down the slope then hit a bump and everything blew. Did you guys see them?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…Andy caught them trying to steal your truck….they were babbling about the "sheriff's father" and that they had to get away. Now they've shut up….I guess they realize what trouble they're in. Are you guys okay?" Rob added, his voice betraying his concern.

A.J. glanced at his brother, then spoke up. "I've got a bump or two, but Rick's the one in trouble. His legs are pinned down by a couple of rocks….can you get a jeep up here?"

"Only as far as the trail….we have a fire racing up the hill, about 2 acres so far. I've got engine crews on the way…Can you prop something under the rocks and pull him out?"

"I think so." A.J. replied uncertainly, then quickly picked up a piece of fallen lumber and stuck it under the two rocks immediately over his right leg.

"Wait a minute, let me get ready." Rick broke in, trying to angle himself into a better position. As soon as he felt one of the rocks start to shift, he told A.J., "Now!"

Instantly the younger Simon leaned all his weight on the board, then pressed down. A grinding noise sounded, then Rick managed to yank his left leg out, then started to pull his right leg out, only for one of the rocks to slip and pin his foot down. Rick gasped in pain, as A.J. grabbed his arm.

"Don't move, let me try…."

Rick interrupted him. "No, it's too heavy…..I need you to go for help."

"No, I won't leave you…"A.J. protested, only for his brother to shake his head.

"A.J., listen to me….you're my only chance to get out of here….Rob, can you see a clear path away from the fire?"

"Yes….but it's going to be close….A.J….switch your transmitter to 115.15….I'll direct you down, then we'll get directions from you as to which bunker Rick's in." the Chief explained.

Looking around him, Rick found both of their backpacks, and pulled an undamaged bottle of water from each of them.

"Here, A.J….take this with you….In case you get trapped by the fire, you can at least douse yourself…"

"Thanks.." A.J. didn't want to state the obvious, that if the fire came that close to him, no spritz of water would help. Getting to his feet, he looked at his brother, then hugged him tight.

"It's going to be okay, A.J……just hurry.." Rick started to choke up. A.J. released him, then managed a smile.

"I'll be back with the cavalry….and if I'm not careful….Laurie…"

"Oh no you don't…..she stays put.." Rick retorted, then waved him off. As A.J. made his way toward the cave entrance, he saw a small opening that was just big enough to squeeze through. Taking another piece of lumber from the pile of debris, he carefully jammed it into the bunker floor, then pushed it upright so it would act as a roof support in case of a cave-in.

Turning, he saw Rick hold up a "thumbs up", and he quickly nodded at him and hurried out of the cave and slowly went down the trail. Almost immediately the younger Simon saw the billowing smoke several hundred yards ahead, and he hit send on his transmitter.

"Rob…I'm at the beginning of Switchback Trail….Heavy smoke is coming towards me…which way should I head?"

"Bear to the right of Rocky Point…then follow Horseshoe Falls Trail to the end of Switchback….if the fire leaps the trail, head for the falls." The Chief explained.

Listening to the conversation on his watch, Rick suddenly realized his wife needed to know he was okay.

"Robbie….call your mother and tell her we're …well…tell her there's a fire but that we're okay. No need to upset her until your uncle gets down the trail." He radioed.

There was silence, then Robbie's voice faintly came over the transmitter.

"Pop….you're breaking up…did you say something about calling Mom? I already called Aunt Linda and she's coming to stay with Mom and the kids…. Uncle Oscar's on his way too."

Relieved that Laurie wouldn't be alone, Rick tried to reach his son.

"Good work, Robbie…Your uncle won't let your Mom try to help….but I'll reach out to her just in case…."

This time there was only static, and Rick groaned. Just then he "heard" Laurie's call….

"Rick…" A strong sense of worry followed the sound of his name, and he sought to picture back to her that he was all right. "Sweetheart, it's okay…"

Suddenly there was a loud cry over his transmitter, and Rick froze, hearing his brother's voice.

"Rob…..the fire's just come over the ridge…I'm getting under the falls…..no!"

"A.J., A.J!", he yelled…then heard only the crackle of the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

At home, Laurie frantically paced back and forth, as her sister-in-law went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She knew that something was very wrong, as she was unable to reach Rick on her transmitter. "Calling" to him, she was only able to feel his trying to reassure her. As she looked out the window, thick plumes of black smoke covered the hills to the south, and she called for her sister-in-law.

"Linda…that fire near the Center, it looks like it's growing. And I know something's wrong…. Rick's so faint, I can barely hear him."

Just then a familiar horn sounded in the driveway, and she pressed the gate button.

"Is that Ricky?" Linda came in from the kitchen, and Laurie nodded.

Going to the front door, she opened it in time to see her nephew parking his pick-up truck. Coming out of the passenger side, Laurie saw her grandson Andy, a worried look on his young face.

As they came up the walk, Laurie began, "Ricky, Andy…I'm so glad you're here…." then hugged both young men desperately as they came into the house.

"Grandma…it's okay…we've been listening on Ricky's two-way. Dad is there with Chief Rob…." Andy began, then her nephew continued.

"Aunt Laurie, Dad's gone for help, Uncle Rick's trapped under a rock in one of the caves….so he sent Dad to get help….Don't worry, they'll get him out."

Swallowing her panic, she nodded, saying "I know, boys." As Linda came in to greet her son and nephew, she winced at the pain in Laurie's eyes as she said, "Ricky, I'm glad Robbie got a hold of you….Andy, your dad said to call him on his transmitter as soon as you got here."

"Thanks, Auntie. " Andy responded, then turned on his watch. Laurie gave a faint smile as she said, "I'm so grateful Dad and Rudy gave the boys transmitter watches. I just wish the OSI didn't take Rudy's access to the GPS beacon away."

"You and me both, Sis." Linda returned to the kitchen then brought out glasses of ice tea and coffee for herself.

Something occurred to Laurie, and she turned to her nephew. "Ricky, see if you can get a hold of Dad…maybe he can get a couple of water-dropping planes to cover that edge of the fire next to the hills?"

"Great idea, Auntie.." Ricky's expression lightened as he moved to the living room extension. Within minutes both of the younger Simons had good news.

"Mom, Uncle Oscar's lined up a DC-10 that can drop foam, it's on it's way from Flagstaff now….And Chief Rob says Dad took cover from the fire in a waterfall…." Ricky explained. "I guess he scared Uncle Rick by yelling about how cold it was, but he's safe there from the flames." His cousin got off his transmitter in time to hear the information.

"That's great….Dad says the wind's dying down…but it'll be tonight before they can get to Grandpa. Dad says he's upwind of the smoke but he's okay.", Andy reported.

Laurie forced a smile. "Thank you, Andy….Ricky, your dad will be pruny but fine, I just know it."

"You bet, but just to make sure, I'm going up to meet Dad and the Chief in back of the Center, he's got a command post there.", her nephew said. Linda shook her head.

"No, honey, I want you to stay here. It's too dangerous for you…."

"Sorry, Mom….but I'll be fine..I just want to make sure if they need an extra hand, they have it." He interrupted quietly. Andy looked at him, then added, "I'm going with him, Auntie…we'll be okay."

As Linda started to argue, Laurie put a gentle hand on her arm. "Sis, they'll be all right…you know Robbie and Rob won't let them get into trouble…"

"She's right, honey."

At the familiar voice, they all turned to see Rudy Wells standing in the kitchen doorway, an enthusiastic Jack in his arms.

"Rudy…I'm so glad to see you." Linda choked, as the old doctor put the little dog on the floor, then opened his arms to her. At once his former nurse burst into tears and hugged him.

"There, honey….A.J.'ll be just fine….Oscar says as soon as the smoke lifts, Rob and a rescue team will go up to Horseshoe Falls and get him.." Rudy assured her, then he lifted his eyes and gazed at Laurie.

"Now, a certain husband told me you weren't feeling good, Missy.." he started, only for Laurie to shake her head quietly. He gave her a warning look, but subsided as she responded brightly, "I'm okay, I think my back is just reacting to this miserable weather."

"Well, we'll see, but how about you sit down and rest." He told her firmly, steering her to her easy chair. "Linda and I will put some dinner together. Boys, I want you to let us know when you get to the Center, okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Rudy…" they chorused, making Linda and Laurie smile. As Ricky went ahead of his cousin to turn the truck around, Andy paused, then embraced his grandmother.

"Grandma, if you hear anything or …well you know…please call me."

Touched, Laurie replied, "I will, Andy….but you and Ricky be careful…."

"I will.." he answered, then dashed out the front door. A moment later the old pick up zoomed out of the driveway and down the highway, almost immediately followed by more fire engines.

At the sound of the sirens fading away, Laurie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Rick….Andy and Ricky are coming to help find you…please hang on, for me…" she "begged" in her thoughts.

Faintly she felt him respond, and she fought back tears as she "heard" him tell her, "I'm all right, darlin'….don't worry."

"Laurie?"

Opening her eyes, she found a concerned Linda at her side, Rudy behind her.

"Rick's voice is so faint, but he says he's all right…." She explained, reaching out for her sister-in-law's hand. "I think he's more worried about A.J. then himself."

"He's the best big brother in the world, honey…." Linda said, gratefully squeezing Laurie's hand. "Now, I'm going to bring dinner in here, so you just relax."

"Thanks, Sis…" Laurie nodded, then felt something on her arm. Rudy was wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm and was readying his stethoscope.

"Rudy, I'm…"

"No talking, Missy, I want to see what's going on with you…." He brushed off her protest, and reluctantly she settled back in her seat. Just as he was finishing her examination, a loud noise came from overhead. Laurie jumped up to join Linda and the good doctor at the window in time to see the promised DC-10, as it flew over the ranch toward the ever-increasing smoke and flame.

Rick, too heard the large plane from within the cavernous bunker. His eyes were closed for a moment as he was exhausted from trying to lift the two rocks that were holding his left ankle in place. The rumbling of the twin engines startled him into sitting upright, and he forgot for a moment where he was.

"Damn…" he swore, then realized his transmitter was on. A crackling noise sounded, then a faint voice. "Rick!"

"Yo-who's there?" he responded, hopefully.

"Rick….it's Oscar, do you hear the plane going over you?"

"Yeah, went right over the bunker….hopefully it shook something loose." Rick answered.

"Well, it's dropping water on the fire below your position….As soon as a path's cleared we'll be up to get you out. Have you had any luck on getting your foot loose?" Oscar asked. Before he answered, Rick twisted his foot, then jerked it to the side in one movement. Surprisingly, he worked his painful ankle through the debris, then it was free of one of the stone's weight. Unfortunately the other boulder held his pant leg in place, causing his leg to cramp.

"I got it free from one rock, Dad..I'll keep working on it." He reported back through gritted teeth, wincing from the needles and pins crawling through his leg.

As he shifted his weight, he got the odor of burning wood, and Rick knew his time was limited if he couldn't get free. As if to confirm his fears, smoke started to billow inside the cave. "Dad…." He began, figuring he'd better lay it out for him. "You need to concentrate on getting to A.J…..I've got smoke coming in here, and if I can't move…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold it right there, son. You are going to get out of there, we're not giving up, and neither are you." The steely tone of Oscar almost made him smile, then his next words caught him by the throat.

"Laurie isn't giving up…do you know what she'd do if anything happened to you? She needs you, Rick…we all do."

Taking a deep breath, Rick quietly answered, "And I need her…she's my life, Dad. No, I won't give up…but just in case…" Suddenly the smoke became thicker, and he began to choke…

"Rick….grab some cloth…wet it if you can and put it around your face…." Oscar's voice cut through the waves of dizziness that began to hit him.

Automatically taking the kerchief from around his neck and wetting it with the precious water in his backpack, Rick tied the cloth around his nose and mouth. At once his breathing eased.

"Thanks, Dad…I'm holding on. Just…hurry..okay?" he managed. More smoke drifted in, and another spasm of coughing hit. Trying to control his body, Rick jerked and suddenly his left pants leg tore, freeing his leg. Pulling it out of the way, he swore as the boulder shifted and crashed into the spot it had been pinned against, freezing him.

"No way….maybe my luck's holding out…" he said faintly, then pulled himself up by the rock face of the cave interior. Stumbling a few feet toward the cave entrance, he stopped long enough to radio Oscar, "Dad…I got loose…I'm going to try to get to the waterfalls; is A.J. still in there?"

A burst of static let him know his connection was gone, and leaving it on send, Rick inched his way out of the cave. Stopping every few feet, he came out of the bunker and rounded a corner, only to groan when he caught sight of his next hurdle.

Less then ten feet from him, a wall of flame was leaping high in the air, and it was greedily eating all the sparse foliage on the hillside. Beyond the flames he could see where the water drop had halted the progress of the flames towards Horseshoe Falls, and Rick could only hope his brother was still in the safety of the waterfall. Suddenly a crackling noise sounded in back of him, and he turned to see more flames blocking his path down the other side of the mountain.

"Rick….don't move!"

Rob's voice echoed from his watch, and he froze in his tracks, realizing there was a loud sound above him. Looking around, he saw a helicopter come from out of the plumes of smoke. As it flew overhead, a cascade of water flowed from it's underside, and he instinctively ducked as the flow of liquid exploded around him. As soon as the flames vanished to his right, he hobbled in that direction. "Talk about perfect timing, pal." He yelled into his transmitter, then heard a buzz of voices from the tiny speakers.

"What! Where did they go?" Oscar's voice was prominent, then Robbie's sounded, and Rick's stomach dropped.

"Ricky must have heard we were going to wait until dawn to get Pop and Uncle A.J.…"

"Robbie…son…what happened?" A gasp on the other end of his transmission let him know the others didn't realize he was listening.

Before Robbie or Oscar could respond, Rick saw he was close to the trail, and peering through the fading daylight, saw the fire burning around the falls. Knowing he would have veer from the support of the rock walls of the canyon, he picked up a sturdy branch and turned it into a makeshift crutch.

"Guys…the fire's near Horseshoe Falls. I'm going that way to find A.J…. Did Ricky head that way?"

Rob calmly answered "Yes, he and Andy were helping with dispatch when the fire brigade decided to pull back until dawn. That last water drop may have made the fire lay down, but it's going to be too dark in a few minutes to do any ground work or water drops. I told the guys it was too risky, and Andy got upset."

"Oh boy.." Rick groaned, anticipating what his son was about to say.

"Pop, it's not your fault….I was upset too, and told Andy and Ricky that if they couldn't obey orders, to go home. Next thing we know, Bob from the smoke-eaters yells that a jeep is heading up Switchback. Ricky radioed that they're going to leave the jeep at the head of the trail and go on foot to get to A.J., then find you."

Rick sighed, as he picked his way along the rocky trail. "I'm sure I'd react the same way, son…but it doesn't make the worrying any better…."

Fortunately the narrow track sloped down in a series of gentle bends and turns, so he was able to conserve energy as he pressed onward. The swirling smoke and ash almost blinded Rick at times, and after almost tumbling over a sheer drop, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Rick…where are you now.." Oscar asked through the static.

As he began to answer, Rick heard a voice up ahead, and called out, "Ricky? Andy?"

"Grandpa!" Around the turn of the trail, a tall figure raced towards him, and Rick tried not to smile at the sight of Andy, his face streaked with ash.

"Slow down, son…." He began, then found his arms full of his grandson, who was coughing while trying to tell him something.

"Breathe, Andy…come on…I'm all right…just take a moment…" Rick patted his back, and Andy managed to speak.

"Grandpa, Uncle A.J. and Ricky….They can't get out of the water, the fire jumped the spring. Dad said you were just a mile or so away…so I went for help.. but I got turned around."

"Okay, Andy….give me your arm, let's go." Rick tamped down the shot of fear rising inside him, and using his grandson's arm as support, started them back down the trail.

In a few minutes the roar of the falls was almost drowned out by the crackling flames, but Rick led Andy around several hotspots to where his brother and nephew were backed up against the overhang of Horseshoe Falls. Trees on both sides of the natural spring were on fire, and Rick saw the burning embers were dropping all around them.

"Quick, splash water on yourself, then help Ricky, I'll get your Uncle." Rick explained, letting go of Andy and focusing on getting his brother out of the water. Just as he hobbled down to the edge of the pond, a wave of smoke blinded him, and he lost his footing and fell in.

"Rick!"

Hastily A.J. pushed himself off the side of the waterfall and half-caught Rick as he started to go under.

Coughing and sputtering, Rick let A.J. pull him into a sitting position, just as Andy steadied his older cousin.

"Whew, gotta watch that first step.." Rick managed, blinking the water out of his eyes. In the near-darkness, he saw the worried looks on the younger Simons' faces lighten, as A.J. wryly said, "Well, at least we're all wet enough to try going through the smoke…"

"If we're going to do it, we'd better get a move on." Rick added, steadying himself enough to boost his brother out onto the lip of the pond. Between Ricky and Andy, they in turn helped pull him out of the water. Once he was on his feet, he shook the water off his arm, hoping his watch was still working.

"Rob, can you hear us…" Rick transmitted, then was relieved to hear the chief's calm voice respond. "Loud and almost clear, did you find Ricky and Andy?"

"Yes, well, Andy found me, and Ricky was with A.J.. We've just left the falls, can you see us?" Rick had Ricky wave a flashlight back and forth.

"Sure can, you're only a couple of miles from the nearest firemen. Keep heading straight down…." Rob told him, as Robbie added, "Pop, I'll call Mom and let her know you're okay…."

"Thanks, son….I don't want her worrying.." Rick smiled as almost immediately he felt Laurie's thoughts.

"I'm okay, darlin'…." He reached out and reassured her, then choked up at the wave of love she sent to him. A.J. glanced over, then threw an arm around him.

"Come on, Rick, let's get these guys out of trouble." He said, jerking his head at Ricky and Andy. Behind them came two groans as Rick added, "Yeah, I think your Uncle Oscar and Rob have a few choice words for you."

The slow trip down the winding trail that normally took 30 to 40 minutes became a frightening stumble in the dark between smoldering cactus and scrubrush that took over an hour. Fortunately the fire crews fighting the northern end of the blaze were on the lookout for them. Meeting them at the bottom of the trail with flashlights and bottled water, Rick was grateful when the four Simons were led to Ricky's jeep, which was moved just before the flames overtook Switchback Trail.

"Good thing you left your keys in it, son, otherwise it'll have ended up burnt metal." The fire captain said, seeing the naked relief of the younger Simon. A.J. grinned as Ricky shook the older man's hand, then took the wheel as Andy helped his grandfather and uncle in.

"Okay, Ricky, keep it under 30…" Rick teased, settling his sore frame in the back seat.

Just a few minutes later, scoldings were forgotten as Chief Rob, Robbie and Oscar met them at the back of the Cultural Center. A full scale staging area for the fire crews, the parking lot was lit with floodlights and several people were milling about as Ricky pulled in.

"Pop!" Robbie was the first over, hugging first his father, then Andy and A.J. and Ricky. Behind him was a beaming Rob and stern-faced Oscar who melted when he saw Andy's careful assistance of Rick.

"Good work, Andy...son, you have someone waiting not so patiently here..." he began, then the cry of "A.J.! Rick!" made him smile and step out of the way as Linda and Laurie appeared from the back door of the center.

Waving at his wife, Rick saw her sprinting towards him, and he was hard put not to topple over as she embraced him tightly, kissing his face as she said his name over and over.

"Rick, Rick…thank God, darling…are you all right? Rick….I love you, I'm not letting you out of my sight…"

"I won't, Laurie, sweetheart, I'm okay…shhh, " he reassured her, then feeling tears on her cheeks, kissed them away as she helped him into a wheelchair.

Doc took over wheeling him toward the Clinic, saying, "I don't know which of you is more accident-prone, but I'm not letting you and A.J. go without a through exam."

"I'm all right, Doc." A.J. protested, as Linda pushed him along. Before he could answer, Linda spoke up.

"You hurt you head, and you got soaked, so please, for me…." At that A.J.'s annoyance fizzled, especially when Rudy and Doc insisted Ricky and Andy be checked out.

"All right, Linny, but I am okay, just need my favorite nurse." At that she blushed, then relinquished her hold on the wheelchair so a nurse could wheel him into the ER. A couple of hours later, all four Simons reappeared, with Rick and A.J. pretending to race each other down the corridor. Just as Rick sped up to reach the two women, A.J. started complaining. "Hey, you cheated..."

"Well, it's nurse's orders for now, little brother." Laurie broke in before the brothers could start squabbling. Her sister-in-law nodded, grinning as A.J. looked at her and said, "Nurse Linny, I like that."

"You'd better." Linda laughed, then took his arm as Chief Rob pulled up with Rick's truck and helped load him in. Oscar took the wheel of A.J.'s car as Robbie gave a hand to his uncle. As the women piled into Ricky's jeep, Doc looked at the crowded vehicle and shook his head. "Boys, I suggest you drive very carefully, you have precious cargo there!"

"Don't I know it, Doc!" Ricky answered, as Laurie patted his shoulder.

"We know, Doc. Two very precious heroes." She said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just relax, son…one more x-ray."

Rick tried not to look impatient, but he was tired of holding his foot up so the technician could get another angle. Still sore and bruised from his ordeal, Rick's level of patience was wearing thin, so he was grateful when Rudy Wells finally smiled and said, "All done, you can put your leg down."

"Thank God, …it was about to fall off!" he groaned, lowering his injured leg. The old doctor just shook his head.

"I know it's hard not having Missy here with you, Rick, but I want to make sure that if the mineral pools help, I have an idea of how much swelling and inflammation you both had. Doc will let me know when he's done."

"Sorry, Rudy…I guess I'm just spoiled….Laurie's always there…" he started, and the older man put a hand on his shoulder and helped him sit up.

"It's okay, son….she's going to be all right. If the spa doesn't help, we'll just bring her back here and I'll take care of her back another way."

A knock on the door caught both their attentions, then Doc opened it and said, "I've finished Laurie's x-rays, why don't we go over to the pools now."

"Lead the way…" Rick smiled in spite of himself, then exchanged his hospital gown for a robe and his swim trunks. Outside the x-ray room, he found Laurie waiting for him, shadows under her eyes but a relieved look on her face.

"There's my sweetheart…." Rick began, as she put her arms around him, then kissed him. After a moment and two cleared throats, Laurie blushed as she released his lips.

"I missed you….silly isn't it…to be apart for an hour….but I still worry."

"Not silly at all….means I married the right girl." Rick teased, rubbing her back with one hand as he helped her navigate the hospital corridor.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Laurie giggled as they reached the door for the health spa. Behind them, the two doctors rolled their eyes, then as the Simons went in, Doc said quietly, "I hope this works, because I'm afraid you're going to have a harder time then we thought with her fracturing disks…"

"You and me both…" Rudy replied wearily.

Hours later, a rejuvenated pair of doctors came out of the center, and one of them used his transmitter to radio over to the ranch, "We're on our way over."

"Thanks, Uncle Rudy, I'll let Robbie know." Ramona Simon replied, then said goodbye as her daughter's voice carried down the hall.

"I'm almost done, Robin…then you can make one too." Lala hit finish, then waited expectantly for the colored document to print out. Behind her the younger boy bounced in his chair impatiently.

"There-your turn." Lala got up from the computer, and her cousin slid over immediately, just as his cousins Petey and Katie came in.

"Ooh…are you guys making get well cards for Grandma too?" Katie ran over, and Robin looked up from the keyboard.

"Yeah, cause Dad said she'd like to see them after Uncle Rudy makes her back better."

"Well, after Rob's done, I show you guys how to make them, it'll be a nice surprise for her." Lala explained. Just then Robbie walked into the small room.

"There you are…I wondered why Jack was so lonesome in the kitchen…." He said, seeing the smaller Simon children with their cousins. At that Robin hurriedly finished his card, scrawling his name and folding it into an envelope.

"I'll go keep him company, Uncle Robbie…." He replied, putting the get well missive on the kitchen table, then dashing outside.

"Well, now it's my turn." Petey announced gleefully, and sitting in the computer chair, laboriously typed out a message. Leaning over to read it, Robbie was misty eyed at the childish words "Get Well Soonest, Grandma! We love you, Petey and Katie"

"That's very nice, son…I think it'll make your grandmother feel much better." Robbie brushed his sleeve against his eyes, then cleared his throat. His wife Ramona came up behind him, then put her arms around Robbie, quietly reassuring him, "Mom will be okay, honey. Dad will call if Uncle Rudy finds anything."

"I know, sweet, thank you for understanding, though." He managed, then turned in her arms and hugged her. Feeling a little motion against his stomach, he drew back in surprise.

"Ramona, was that….?" Seeing the look of wonder in her eyes, Robbie put his hand on her stomach, and smiled.

"Thank you, little one….I know you're getting impatient, but you'll be here soon enough and you get to meet your grandmother and grandpa." He whispered.

The sound of Rick's truck startled both Robbie and Ramona, as Lala called out, "Grandpa and Grandma are here! I'm going to let them in!"

Surprised, husband and wife looked at each other, then stood aside as a stampede of grandchildren and nephews and nieces ran past them to the front door.

"I thought…." Ramona started as they peered out the front window, then she beamed as Robbie laughed, "I think Uncle Rudy must be a miracle worker….look!"

Slowly but steadily coming up the walk, Rick was arm in arm with Laurie, as they stepped onto the porch, then smiled as Lala opened the door.

"Welcome home, Grandma….but what happened? I thought Uncle Rudy had to operate." She asked, puzzled.

"Nope, never underestimate your Uncle, honey…" Laurie grinned, hugging her gently. As Lala stepped aside, Robbie and Ramona let the children greet Rick and Laurie first, then embraced them.

"What happened, Mom? What did Uncle Rudy do?" Robbie asked, as she kissed his cheek, then let Ramona help her sit in her chair.

"Well, he did an x-ray, then prescribed a different treatment, and it worked!" Laurie explained, smiling as first Melly then Katie gave her flowers they had gathered.

"And it figures, it helped me too." Rick added, taking his seat. At that Robbie got it.

"He had you both go to the mineral pools?"

"Yes, like Rob kept saying, he thought all I needed was a good soak, and that's what we both did. Then your Uncle took another x-ray, and it made all the difference." Laurie told him.

"You're kidding, it made that much of a change?" Ramona said, and Rick nodded.

"Yep, reduced your mother's swelling inside her discs, so Rudy was able to inject some cartilage into the broken areas. We only had to wait an hour, and she can't do a lot for the next few days, but your Mom should be fine now."

"And, if the cartilage takes, your Uncle will present his finding to the medical board as a possible treatment for ruptured discs and other injuries." Laurie finished, twining her fingers with Rick's. "And, the mineral spa reduced your Dad's swelling too."

"This is so wonderful, we should have a party, Dad." Ramona exclaimed, and Rick snickered.

"Oh, somehow I think we can do that…son, do you want to help your Uncle get lunch out of the truck?"

Robbie let out a laugh, as he looked outside and saw boxes of pizza in the back of Rick's truck. As he went out to get them, A.J. and Linda pulled in, and between him and Linda, and Ramona, they fetched all the goodies. As the last pie was put on the table,

the rest of the Simons arrived, followed by the good doctor and Oscar and Cecelia.

"Where's Ricky and Andy?" Oscar looked around the ranch house, then grinned as Linda explained, "They went to get some soda, do you have it, Oscar?"

"Yes, honey, although I still wish somebody would have let me give them a good talking to…seems they take after more then Rick." He pretended to grouse, staring meaningfully at Laurie. She only smiled, then blushed as Rick brought her hand to his lips.

"Tough, Dad…my little warrior's already rubbed off on them…but I do think they heard you loud and clear."

"They'd better.." Oscar chuckled. The sound of Ricky's horn made him laugh even harder, as Robbie moved to open the gate.

"Every time I hear that …"

"I know Dad….he's still just a big kid." Laurie remarked, slowly rising from her chair. Giving her a hand, Rick squeezed her fingers as she murmured, "and you're my big kid…"

Winking at his wife, Rick let her open the front door to their nephew and grandson, enjoying the look on their faces of surprise.

"Grandma….I thought Uncle Rudy was going to…" Andy began, then a loud "YAH!" stopped him in his tracks.

"Surprise, Andy, Ricky….." Laurie told them, giving the two guys a hug. "Your uncle Rudy figured out a way to help me without surgery. And we wanted to thank you both for how you saved your grandpa and uncle."

"Auntie…." Ricky shook his head, then subsided as Rick added, "Nope, you and Andy did something very brave, and we wanted to say thanks …..."

"We only did…" Andy started, clearly overwhelmed, "what we had do…we couldn't just let you die!"

"We know…." Rick embraced his grandson, as Ricky buried his face in his father's hug. At the sound of Melly's wail of "I thought he'd be happy, Mom!", A.J. cleared his throat and answered, "He is, honey…."

Just then a little black streak shot into the room, and laughter burst from Andy as Jack jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"Thanks, Jacky….I'm happy too." He sputtered, then Ricky recovered and petted the wagging dog as Oscar announced, "Pizza's on!"

As the family gathered around the expanded table, food in hand, Oscar passed both Andy and Ricky a certificate, The look on the two young Simons' faces was immeasurable as he said, "the State of Arizona and the Tribal Council are both awarding you Citations of Honor for your actions in saving your Dad and Granddad….We are very proud of you.."

"Thanks, Uncle Oscar.." Ricky wiped his eyes and carefully put the paper away. Andy blew his nose with his napkin, then snickered as Jack put his paw over his eyes.

"Jacky, that's not nice….." Katie declared, shaking her finger at the terrier. Laurie just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, honey….Jacky thinks your cousin is making as much noise as me….thanks to your grandpa." Rick chuckled at that, then held up a small dog treat.

"Here, Jack…good boy!"

Jack took the treat from his hand, then decided it was an open invitation and jumped into his lap and sat down expectantly.

"Oh, no you don't, silly." Laurie shooed the little dog outside, where his dog food was waiting. Closing the kitchen door on his yipping, she sat back down at the table to find a pile of "get well" cards waiting on her plate.

"Oh, children….that is so sweet….thank you." She smiled, then opened each of them and showed them off. Rick listened with relief as Rudy explained to their family why he didn't' have to operate.

"So if your Grandma is careful, her back will be good as new, if she minds her favorite doctor." He finished, as Ricky and Andy passed their certificates around.

"Oh, she will…." Oscar fixed her with a firm look, then his expression softened as she leaned over and dropped a kiss on Rudy's cheek.

"I promised I would, besides, I have so very many reasons to mind him." She said, with a tender look towards her husband. Rick reached over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I can think of a few.." he winked, breaking up the adults. A puzzled Melly looked at her cousin Davie.

"I didn't think grownups had to mind other grownups, did you?"

Davie nodded seriously to her. "Oh yes, Dad has to mind Mom….otherwise he's in trouble!"

At that Ian and Robin blushed, to the chuckles of their parents and family. Suddenly Ramona gave a startled cry, then grabbed Robbie's arm.

"Uh, honey….I think someone wants to interrupt…."

"Oh, my gosh…are you sure?" Robbie blurted, and Ramona gave him a look.

"Yes, Robbie…I think I recognize labor when I feel it!" she retorted, then gave a gasp of pain. "Uncle Rudy?" At that the younger children started to get excited.

"Mommy's going to have my sister!" Davey squealed, making even his mother smile.

"Okay, honey…let's get you into the guest room.." he started to say, only for Laurie to offer, "Our room is already set up in case you had to operate, she'll be more comfortable in there!"

"Your room it is, Missy…come on, honey." Rudy agreed, as Robbie hoisted his wife in his arms and carried her down the hall. As Laurie and Linda followed, Rick couldn't help but grin at his mother, a dazed smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Mom…you get to be a great-grandma again!"

"Thank you, son." Cecilia replied, her smile broadening. As Rick went to call both Chief Pete and Rob, she looked out the kitchen window, and saw the familiar figure of an old friend. Going to the back door, she opened it to see the face of Chief Joseph, standing where Grandmother Kasey often appeared.

"Thank you, Joe….for looking out for my children, and their children." She murmured, then smiled as his weathered lips spoke.

"I will always be there, Cecilia… Be happy."

At once Chief Joseph was gone, and she turned and closed the door, but not before pausing and saying softly, "I will."

Fin


End file.
